prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jushin Liger
Keiichi Yamada (Hiroshima, 30 de novembro de 1964) é um lendário ex-lutador de wrestling profissional japonês, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Jushin Liger. Carreira *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1984–1986) *All-Star Wrestling (1986–1987, 1989) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1987–1989) *Stampede Wrestling (1987, 1989) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1989–2019) *World Championship Wrestling (1991–1999) *Pancrase (2002) *Ring of Honor (2004, 2010) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005–2006) *Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2007, 2009, 2010–2011) *UWA Hardcore Wrestling (2007) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2010) *Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2010–2011) *Pro Wrestling Noah (2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Air Scissors Drop'' (Lou Thesz press pin) – 2009–presente :*Brainbuster, as vezes do top rope :*''CTB – Crash Thunder Buster'' (Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) :*Elevated DDT – durante os anos 80 e 90; :*''Liger Bomb'' (Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) :*''Liger Suplex'' (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) :*''Shooting star press'' – Inovação; 1987–1997 *'Signature moves' :*Asian mist – como Kishin Liger :*Fisherman buster, as vezes do top rope :*Frankensteiner, as vezes do top rope :*Frog splash :*Indian deathlock :*Kneeling reverse piledriver :*Moonsault :*Múltiplas variações de suplex ::*Belly to back ::*German ::*Gutwrench :*''Rolling Koppu Kick'' (Rolling wheel kick) :*Senton bomb :*''Shotei'' (Palm thrust) :*Surfboard *'Managers' :*Sonny Onoo *'Música de entrada' :*New Japan Pro-Wrestling :*"Moodido (The Match)" por Toto (1984–1986) :*"Gotta Fly Now" por DeEtta Little (1987–1988) :*"Ikari no Jushin" por Yumi Hiroki (1989–presente) :*"Kiseki no Jushin" por Yumi Hiroki (1989) :*'World Championship Wrestling' :*"War Lords" (1991–1992) :*"Rock Machine" (durante a dupla com Brian Pillman, 1992) :*"Way Of The Dragon" (1995–1996) :*"Pacific Zone" (1999) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All-Star Promotions :*World Heavy Middleweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Middleweight Championship (1 vez) :*CMLL Universal Championship (2010) :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Hiroshi Tanahashi *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling / North Eastern Wrestling' :*British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*Super J Cup (2000) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (11 vezes) :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com The Great Sasuke (1), El Samurai (1), Minoru Tanaka, (1), Koji Kanemoto (1), AKIRA (1) e Tiger Mask IV (1) :*J-Crown (1 vez) :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 vez) :*UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Light Heavyweight Championship1 (1 vez) :*Top/Best of the Super Juniors (1992, 1994, 2001) :*G1 Junior Tag League (2001) – com El Samurai :*Naeba Cup Tag Tournament (2001) – com Yuji Nagata :*Young Lion Cup (1986) :*Outstanding Performance Award (2000) :*Tag Team Best Bout (2003) *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' :*OPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Takehiro Murahama *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número '''8' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2000. :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 12 no PWI Years em 2003. *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Tiger Mask #4 *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestle Association R' :*WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com El Samurai :*Super J Cup (1995) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match (1994) :*Best Gimmick (1989) :*Best Flying Wrestler (1989–1993) :*Best Technical Wrestler (1989–1992) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (1987, 1988) :*Match of the Year (1990) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (1990–1992) :*Rookie of the Year (1984) :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1999) J